Almost A Love Song
by Psycho Moon
Summary: A Gohan and Videl song fict. It's basicly Videl's feeling about Gohan being "dead".


Psycho Moon: This is dedicated to my friend, Kelly. She loves this couple.  
  
Uniemon: I don't DBZ and the song is a Ricky Martin song. Psycho heard it on the 'Shake Your Bon Bon' single.   
  
Psycho Moon: I love the song in this fict. It's so good. Anyway… on with the fict.  
  
Almost A Love Song  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Videl walked into the deserted Son house. Chichi had asked her to get some extra soap and stuff for Goten while they stayed at Kami's lookout. Videl didn't mind too much. She needed to get away for a little bit, to be by herself with her thoughts of him. She started to gather the stuff Chichi wanted but soon stopped as she walked past his bedroom door. Even with just the littlest thought of him she could hear the echo of his laughter through the empty house.  
  
In this empty house there's an echo  
  
Of your laughter haunting me  
  
Even though his laughter was sweet and kind, the memory of it was cruel, as if it wanted to taunt her because she couldn't be with him.   
  
Is it you voice in my memory  
  
Or the wind being cruel and taunting me  
  
Videl placed her hand on the door slowly. All her friends were gone. All killed by Buu. Sharpener, Erasa, and him… they were all gone and she couldn't save them. For the first time in her life… she, Satan Videl, felt helpless. Now that every friend she had ever known was gone. The only thing left to keep her company was the loneliness she felt.   
  
Loneliness is my only friend   
  
Faithful and constant to the end  
  
Videl leaned her head against the door. "Only darkness and terror exists now and when I remember happiness… I only see you, Son Gohan." A few tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
When I look back at happiness  
  
I will remember you  
  
We were almost a love song baby  
  
"I wish there was a way to bring you back to me now so I wouldn't feel so empty and alone. There's nothing I can say though that could bring you back. Is there?" Videl said as she let the tears fall.  
  
I wish that I could bring you back to me  
  
You're my missing melody  
  
I wish my words could move your heart to see  
  
That you belong here next to me  
  
She sighed. "Why is it like every part of me is crying out for you? Even my every breath seems to cry out your name."  
  
As the wind keeps gently sighing  
  
Every breath your name I'm crying  
  
Videl finally opened his door. The room was empty as she expected. There was homework and clothes all over the place. She walked over to his desk chair, where she found his blue gi lying. She picked it up and hugged it. It was the only thing that helped her not think about how empty her life was and how silent it was.   
  
In my empty life there's no music  
  
And the silence won't let me go  
  
Wind blew in from Gohan's open window. Videl shivered wishing Gohan was there to warm her up. Everything reminded her of him.   
  
Only the wind to remind me  
  
That I need you more then I'd ever know  
  
"I've been dreaming of us dancing recently. It hurts so much to wake up from those dreams. I wish they would never end so I wouldn't be lonely but I always wake up and remember that you're gone." She cried.  
  
It looks like a ghost town in my mind  
  
Where we are dancing out of time  
  
She laid the gi down again and crossed the room. She looked at a picture of Gohan and Goten that was sitting on the nightstand. It was taken a few days after Goten had learned to fly. The only reason Videl knew this is because Goten was flouting a few inches above Gohan's head. She picked up the picture and started to trace Gohan's face with her fingers. She sighed. "I feel so out of place now that you're gone, Gohan. I feel like I'm never going to be whole again, Gohan." She let some more tears fall from her eyes.  
  
I feel like a poet out of rhymes   
  
Looking for one last word  
  
"Gohan." Videl whispered. "I… I think I've fallen in love with you but… now… it's too late." She began to sob.  
  
We were almost a love song baby  
  
"There is no way I can bring you back to me. I'm so lost without you Gohan but here's nothing I can say or do that can bring you back right now." She kept on crying. "I just wish I found out that I loved you sooner. Maybe I could have saved you then."  
  
I wish that I could bring you back to me  
  
You're my missing melody  
  
I wish my words could move your heart to see  
  
That you belong here next to me  
  
"I love you, Gohan." She cried.   
  
As the wind keeps gently sighing  
  
Every breath your name I'm crying  
  
And it was like her breath called out his name. She was all alone. He was gone and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was lay down on Gohan's bed and cry.  
  
Here I am all alone  
  
I wish that I could bring you back to me  
  
You're my missing melody  
  
I wish my words could move your heart to see  
  
That you belong here next to me  
  
~*~ On Supreme Kai's plant ~*~  
  
Gohan felt a tear slid down his cheek. He could hear everything Videl said and felt. It hurt to hear her think like that. 'Videl… I love you too… I'll be with you soon. Videl… I'll always protect you and you'll never be lonely because I'll always be with you. Now please hold on, Videl. I'll be back soon.'  
  
I wish that I could bring you back to me  
  
You're my missing melody  
  
I wish my words could move your heart to see  
  
That you belong here next to me  
  
In my heart  
  
Videl lifted her head up. She could have sworn she heard Gohan telling her something but it couldn't have been. She got up and got ready to leave. She didn't want Buu to blow her up anytime soon. She still wanted to be around if Gohan did come back to her.  
  
As the wind keeps gently sighing  
  
Every breath your name I'm crying 


End file.
